


A Simple Switch

by GuestPlease



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, James Potter Dies, Maybe Lily will leave Privet Drive maybe not, Sisters, This is just for the first chapter so stuff may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestPlease/pseuds/GuestPlease
Summary: On October 31, 1981, James Potter sacrifices himself instead of Lily. Harry still defeats the Dark Lord by accident, he simply has a mother by his side now as well.





	1. James Potter's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hint-- if you want an update, I prioritize based on comments

On Halloween night, 1981, the Potters were not expecting any visitors. They were not expecting any trick or treaters, any friends, and they certainly were not expecting the Dark Lord himself to appear on their doorstep.

When Voldemort blasted through the wards, James was upstairs changing Harry’s diaper and putting him down for the night. Lily was in the kitchen getting a drink of pumpkin juice.  
Voldemort ignored the kitchen, as he had no time for pumpkin juice.

He proceeded up the stairs, to the nursery. Lily ran after him, clutching her wand.  
She was, of course, too late. James did not have time to draw his wand, but he shielded Harry’s body with his own. He loved his son more than _anything_ —and his last thought was for Harry’s safety.

It was at that point that Lily tried to attack Voldemort. He effortlessly cast a Protego.  
Harry, who was still on his diaper table, was most displeased about Big and Fun falling down on the job. Harry began to bawl his eyes out.  
“You may live.” Voldemort hissed at Lily. “If you give me the child.”  
“Never!” Lily screamed.

Voldemort finally managed to stun her effectively. There was no point to not doing so—Snape had requested her directly. What was the point of alienating him when the halfblood could be so easily rewarded? And it wasn’t as though the bloodline would be _that_ polluted—unlike the Potters.  Voldemort approached the child. The corpse on the floor unfortunately blocked him from standing over the brat menacingly, but Voldemort could hit him just as well from here.

“Avada Kedavra!” Voldemort hissed at the child, his eyes lighting up with glee.  
Lily Potter had not died for her son, but James had.  
Harry and Voldemort screamed in unison—Harry from the unexpected addition to his soul as his forehead was ripped open, and Voldemort from the loss of his mortal body.

Lily woke up a little bit later to hearing Harry scream.  
She pushed herself to her hands and knees, then rose to her feet. Voldemort’s cloak had crumpled on the floor, a little way away from James. It was indistinguishable. She pulled James’ body into a more suitable position, giving him one last kiss. She summoned a piece of paper and a pen, then wrote a note and pushed it into his hand. “I’ll see you again someday.” She promised.

She then soothed Harry and cleaned his forehead, before summoning essential items and stuffing them into a traveling bag. They had to run, far and fast, before more of Voldemort’s minions showed up. She didn’t know why Voldemort wanted her alive when James could die, and she didn’t want to find out. She gathered Harry in her arms just before the Order of the Phoenix arrived. Lily disappeared by a specially set up Portkey to London. From there, she was meant to Apparate to a safehouse.

Lily had been badly shaken by the entire incident, and still had not fully processed James’ death. She did not know if the Order had fallen to other Death Eaters, or if, for whatever reason, Voldemort had ventured out alone. She wanted to go home, before Harry started fussing again. She wanted James. She wanted family.

With a _pop_ , she Apparated outside Number 4 Privet Drive. There was not a single Muggle decoration for the holiday, nor a bowl of candy.  
She knocked on the door. She could at least get directions if it was not Petunia’s home. After a few minutes, her sister answered, answering _that_ question.

Petunia tried to shut the door again, but Lily stuck her foot in it.  
“Leave this house!” Petunia hissed, throwing the door open to look her sister in the face.  
“My husband is _dead_ , Tuney! My baby was almost killed, and I was almost dragged off to have Lord knows what done to me!” Lily growled back. “We won’t bother you, I just need somewhere safe to assess the situation!”

“Safe? Safe? Don’t throw _us_ under the bus just because _you_ got yourself in trouble!” Petunia opened the door more widely though, and Lily was ushered into the hall.  
“Where are you planning to stay, anyway?” Petunia demanded. “Without being a bother?”  
“I was hoping to enlarge the space underneath your staircase.” Lily shot back, bustling forward to do just that.

“With a baby in your arms?” Petunia huffed. “Are magic babies not fragile like _normal_ babies?”  
“Well, what do you suggest?” Lily asked.  
“He can stay in Dudley’s crib while you set things up.” Petunia drew herself up to her full height. She didn’t always _like_ her sister, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to step up at the chance to be a bigger person. She could hold it over Lily later if it came down to it.

“ _Really_? Your husband won’t object to Harry rubbing off on Dudley?” Lily raised an eyebrow.  
Petunia nearly snatched Harry out of Lily’s arms. “Leave that to me. Besides, you’ll be done quickly, won’t you?”  
Lily nodded. “Should be. Do you have any trash lying around? I can turn it into furniture.”

Petunia rolled her eyes, but disappeared upstairs with Harry. Dudley had already been put down for the night, and she deposited her nephew next to him. Harry stared up at her with wide green eyes, but seemed alright for the moment. He didn’t know where Big and Fun had gone, or really where Soft and Warm was. Or any of the other Big Ones. This one left him in the strange room that was _not_ his, and closed the door.

Harry investigated the soft stranger next to him, who startled awake.  
Dudley did _not_ appreciate being awoken by the intruder, and opened his mouth to cry.  
Harry, however, smiled, and the mobile began to move.  
Dudley was momentarily distracted, and by the time he remembered the intruder, he had decided that it wasn’t worth summoning his mother. “Won’t.” He finally told the intruder, which in this case meant that the intruder was on _thin ice_.

“Moo’y.” The intruder responded.  
Dudley did not know that word. “Toy.” Dudley replied, pulling his large teddy bear to himself. Hopefully the intruder would understand.  
Harry’s face lit up. “Fwiend!”  
Dudley knew _that_ word. Usually it was accompanied by other intruders, who came with toys of their own. Dudley supposed he could tolerate this intruder for now. After all, the other intruders associated with that word often went away, leaving Dudley in peace.

“Friend.” Dudley agreed tentatively.  
The intruder tried to pat Dudley on the hand. Dudley poked the intruder in the cheek, and the intruder laughed. Dudley decided that this was a welcome intruder, and, provided no more sleep was interrupted, the intruder could stay as long as he wished.

“Dudley.” He said by way of greeting.  
The intruder smiled toothily. Dudley had teeth too, and opened his mouth to emulate the intruder.  
“Hawwy.” The intruder replied.  
Introductions having been made, Dudley decided to use the intruder as a replacement teddy bear, as he was sleepy and the intruder was warm. Dudley tossed the teddy bear out of his crib to make room, and pulled the intruder down. The intruder squirmed a bit, but eventually settled against Dudley and they both went to sleep.

Downstairs, Petunia had brought the wastepaper basket into the cupboard under the stairs, where Lily had cast several enlargement charms to create a room she and Harry could both feasibly live in.  
“Pet!” Vernon whined from the other room. “Where are you? Who was at the door?”  
“I can handle this from here.” Lily told her sister. “But… thank you. For everything.”


	2. Petty-nia

The first person on the scene of the Potters’ Home was Albus Dumbledore, followed by Sirius Black. Dumbledore checked the house while Sirius thundered up the stairs. Dumbledore jolted as Sirius gave a heart-wrenching wail, then nearly flew up the stairs.

“What is it? Where?” Dumbledore swung his wand wildly, looking for the dark witch or wizard that had attacked the Potters.  
His light fell on Sirius, cradling James’ body.  
“Oh, my poor boy…” Dumbledore sighed.   
“He didn’t deserve to die like this.” Sirius sobbed. “Alone.”

Dumbledore looked around the room again. “I don’t think he was, Sirius.”  
“What? But Lily and Harry…”  
“Seem to have escaped.” Dumbledore levitated the cloak on the floor. “But how…?”  
“The portkey?” Sirius sniffled.

Dumbledore shook his head. “Sirius… I think that the Dark Lord is dead.”  
“What.” Sirius said flatly. “How…?”  
Dumbledore shook his head. As he lifted his lit wand higher to look around, he saw the bit of paper that had been stuffed into James’ hand.

“May I, Sirius?” Dumbledore asked.  
Sirius passed him the note.

‘ _To whomever finds this—_

_I’ve taken Harry and run. I didn’t know if **He** would have more people coming or not, but I could not risk it. If nothing else, at least **He** is gone. He killed James, and stunned me, but when he went for Harry… the scream is still ringing in my ears. Harry seems mostly fine. _

_If you’re a Death Eater FUCK OFF._

_If you’re with the Order, I can’t do this without James. Take care of him for me.’_

Dumbledore gave Sirius a very grave look, before sending a Patronus out.  
“What? What does it say?” Sirius begged.  
“Harry Potter has killed Voldemort.” Dumbledore began. “Lily was stunned, which means that Voldemort wanted something from her, and I suspect I know what it was. What is more important is what it doesn’t say. Lily was panicked, and desperate, and did not know if Death Eaters were closing in around her and her son. Lily and Harry seem to be safe right now. That’s what matters.”

“We need to go pick them up! Lily’s got a baby with her, she has to carry him and shoot her wand at the same time—we need to help them!” Sirius said. He pointedly did not look at James’ body, but he pulled it closer, like a child with a comfort toy.  
Dumbledore waved his wand, and James’ body was transfigured into a snitch. “We’ll bury him later, dear boy. When Lily and Harry can be there. But first… how did Voldemort find them in the first place?”

Sirius glowered. “ _Peter_.”  
“Pettigrew?” Dumbledore asked in surprise.  
Sirius nodded firmly. “I’m going to hunt that rat down myself—he betrayed Lily and James!” With no further information, he turned into a large black dog and bounded down the stairs. Dumbledore proceeded to the secondary location to pick up Lily. No one was there. Oh _no_. He returned to Hogwarts as owls and patronuses started pouring in demanding confirmation.

The next day, Vernon Dursley rose with the alarm clock. Petunia shuffled out of bed, hair still in curlers. Vernon took his time readying himself for the day—he even popped in on Dudley before he left. The little tyke was still asleep, and apparently had a new bear. Vernon couldn’t quite see in the dark, but there was definitely something bear-shaped on the floor, which must have been the bear Dudley had before. Vernon chortled. Boy wanted his money’s worth!

Vernon continued downstairs, to the kitchen. He froze when he crossed the threshold.  
Lily Potter looked at him blearily. Her eyes were red, as though she’d been sobbing all night.  
“You! What are you doing here?” Vernon hissed, his beady eyes darting towards Petunia.  
Oddly, Petunia didn’t seem bothered by her sister’s presence at all.

“I’m staying under your staircase.” Lily replied, sipping her tea.  
“I’m not running a bloody bed and breakfast! Leave my house!” Vernon growled. Apparently, she’d spelled Petunia. No matter, he’d drive her away.  
Had Lily Potter gotten a reasonable amount of sleep or had she had a better night, she probably would have done something about that. As it was, she raised an eyebrow and glanced towards Petunia.

“Vernon, Lily has lost her husband.” Petunia finally announced. “She and Harry will be staying here until I say they leave.”  
A large amount of wind went out of Vernon’s sails. Petunia didn’t _sound_ spelled…  
“But Pet…” He whined.  
“I don’t tell Marge to leave when she brings her abhorrent dog around to chew on my furniture.” Petunia slid a plate of breakfast in front of Vernon.  
Apparently, Petunia had been nursing that grudge for a while.

Vernon glared at Lily, who made a face back. Then she turned to Petunia. “I don’t want to cause trouble, Tuney.”  
“Then you should have thought of that before you turned up on my doorstep in need of my help.” Petunia snapped, before sliding a second plate in front of Lily.

Lily did not want to die on that hill, so she picked up her fork and started eating.  
Vernon, however, did. “Pet, you don’t even _like_ your sister. Why not leave her to her people?”  
Petunia sniffed. “Do you really think so lowly of me that I would toss my own sister and her baby out on the doorstep? When _I_ am the only one who can help her? And of course I like my sister, what are you talking about?”

“You always insult her.” Vernon pointed out. “I thought you hated her.”  
Petunia tossed her head, which would have been more effective had she not been wearing curlers. “Lily and I were always equal players with words. And I can’t _hate_ my own sister. Stop being stupid, Vernon.”  
“So he hasn’t gotten much of your particular brand of affection?” Lily asked, gesturing to Vernon with her fork.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Petunia snapped at her.  
Lily swallowed. “I should check on Harry.”  
Petunia glared at her. “I _told_ you that he and Dudley were sleeping peacefully. What’s the use of disturbing them? Honestly—I give you one night off to get some sleep and you don’t take the opportunity.”

Lily glared back. “I didn’t exactly bring Dreamless Sleep, Tuney. I want to see my son!”  
“What will it serve?” Petunia demanded. “All you’ll get is two crying babies and a cold breakfast! Drink your tea.”  
Lily rolled her eyes. “What if I just check on him—I won’t bother him and Dudley if they’re asleep?”  
Petunia shook a spatula at her sister. “You had _better_ not.”

Lily shook her head slowly and went upstairs.  
“Pet, I don’t want their kind in our house.” Vernon said immediately. “I don’t want her child near our Dudley—think of the influence. What happened to just the two of us, eh?”  
Petunia sat down with a mug of tea of her own. “Marge stayed for months on end right after our honeymoon. Besides, Dudley’s nearly a year old. It hasn’t been just the two of us for a while.”

“But they’re _freaks_!”  
“Oh, come off it, Vernon. It’s not as though the Snape boy or that terrible man are in my home. It’s my sister and her baby.” Petunia settled herself rather like a large bird. Vernon was getting a headache—she was clearly too proud of herself right now to get rid of her sister. Not only was Petunia’s life better right now, but Lily needed _her_. Heckling her like this was about her sister was almost as bad as criticizing Dudley.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments please me and prioritize the work. 
> 
> Or you can come talk to me at notherefortheanonhate@tumblr.com


End file.
